


Rickyl mountain

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edit, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Just Rick and Daryl in heroic posing. And with hats. That's my fetish for them.





	Rickyl mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This work on my tumblr: [[link]](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/179522339446/today-28th-of-october-is-my-birthday-and-this)
> 
> Today (28th of October) is my Birthday) And this work turned out as a kinda present for myself xD When I saw this poster/art/whatever of Rick, I thought that it’s time for another ala Brokeback mountain poster for this fandom, lol! Someday I’ll become better with photoshop… but not today xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’ll like this edit as much as I do!) And Happy Birthday to me!


End file.
